


Five of Swords

by PostcardsfromTheoryland



Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland
Summary: The Five of Swords: Life after wartime, defeat, self-sacrificeKeith, after the war is over.
Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686346
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Five of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is doing double-duty as the tarot prompt for the day but also the "please don't leave me" prompt for my Bad Things Happen Bingo Board

Keith had heard it all before, so he wasn’t sure why he’d thought bonds with mystical, sentient lions were going to change anything.

_We love you so much._

_We’ll be a family now._

_We won’t ever leave you._

Yeah, right.

Allura was lost, lost to the winds of time and space and Altean magic. Hunk and Romelle were off doing chef-based diplomacy. Pidge and Matt were finally home with their parents. Lance was with his family, too, when he wasn’t on Altea. Coran was there, too, finally reunited with the people he’d lost. Shiro was on Earth with Curtis, taking a well-deserved retirement from space. He couldn’t begrudge Shiro wanting to finally take a rest away from everything. He couldn’t begrudge anyone anything. They were all doing what they wanted to do, whatever they’d had to put on hold in the years they were part of Voltron.

And Keith. Well.

Keith...wasn’t.

Voltron hadn’t stopped Keith from doing anything - the opposite, really, it had given him some amount of purpose after getting shunted around from foster family to foster family and then booted from the Garrison. Once Voltron had effectively disbanded, rejoining the Blade of Marmora had made sense; there were countless planets that needed aid now that the fighting had stopped, and since everyone else had gone their different directions, Keith figured maybe that was where he was meant to be. But then Kolivan and Krolia kept getting called away for longer and farther aid trips, and Axca was spending most of her time on Earth with Veronica, and Ezor and Zethrid were taking as many duo missions as they could together. Even the lions had ditched him, flying off to who knows where.

And now, Keith was alone.

Well, there was The Wolf, who he still refused to call Kosmo, but he wasn’t the best conversation partner. And not for lack of trying either; Keith wondered if he should be concerned that the only living thing he'd spoken to in the past month was the wolf. Krolia video-called when she could get away from diplomatic Blade duties, but that only translated to about once per phoeb.

He should be grateful that he made it through the war at all, with how many close calls they'd had over the years.

He'd found himself often taking the solo missions that no one else wanted to. Because they were too long. Because they were too dangerous. Because they were too lonely.

Maybe if he told himself this was fine enough times, he'd start to believe it.


End file.
